Gohan Unleashed
is the two hundred fourteenth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows a white background that has the battle injured and bruised Z Fighters Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan groveling on the ground after being injured by the Cell Jrs. while the bruised Vegeta, Piccolo and Future Trunks are on still up on their feet to continue the battle with the Cell Jrs. but are watching Gohan as Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan 2 out of anger. The battle injured Goku while still on the ground is also watching Gohan's power up. Summary Previously witnessing the absolute torture of his friends and family by the hands of the Cell Juniors, and listening to Android 16's emotional speech pleading to Gohan to protect the Earth just before he gets squashed by the evil Cell, Gohan finally lets his emotions loose. He begins to charge up an incredible amount of ki, something which greatly surprises and shocks everyone on the battlefield, except for Goku, who knew Gohan had this potential all along, discovering it during his and Gohan's one-year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and that all Gohan now needed to do was just let it go. Even the Cell Juniors and Cell himself stop to look, showing signs of slight shock, and even fear. Gohan finally stops charging, and has changed in appearance, with much larger, and spikier hair, larger muscle mass, and an aura of lightning, which surrounds his body. Gohan has become a Super Saiyan 2, becoming much more powerful than everyone else present. Looking towards Cell with hatred and contempt, Gohan slowly walks towards the confused android, who has not moved a muscle after Gohan transformed. Cell's cocky attitude returns though, and still believes this new power Gohan has achieved is still not enough to overcome Cell's own maximum power. Gohan however, does not attack the android, but instead snatches the bag of Senzu Beans Cell had stolen from Krillin earlier, with Cell not quick enough to react. Gohan, now preparing to make his first strike, with lightning speed, rushes towards the Cell Jr. who was earlier brutally attacking Krillin. Full of rage, Gohan, in a quick flash, neck chops the Cell Jr., decapitating it, and also completely destroying its head, before the Cell Jr. even had a chance to attack or flee. As the deformed Cell Jr. falls to the ground, Cell suddenly raises his eyes in surprise, not believing what he has witnessed. Goku, witnessing the event, now smiles, knowing this would eventually happen. Gohan now prepares to eliminate all the other Cell Jrs. as they all at once try to avenge the first Cell Jr. However, just like the first Cell Jr., these Cell Jrs. are also easily defeated, each one receiving the full force of Gohan's anger, as he takes out each one, one by one. One Cell Jr. notices all his fallen brothers, and decides to flee, flying as fast as it can. Gohan however, catches up with no effort, making the Cell Jr. even more frightened. Gohan finishes it off by chopping the androids neck, making the little beast explode. Cell looks on still shocked, as he has witnessed all his children defeated at the hands of the half Saiyan he earlier deemed weak. Gohan orders Future Trunks to treat to the fallen Z Fighters and heal their wounds, to which Future Trunks accepts, still not believing Gohan's now overbearing strength. As Gohan descends back down to the ground near Cell, Vegeta, almost in denial, cannot believe these events, as earlier the Cell Jr he had fought was overbearing him. Cell and Gohan prepare for the final showdown, a battle which will decide the fate of Planet Earth, and the Z Fighters. Site Navigation de:Son Gohan bakuhatsu!! Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters